


my daddy's got a gun

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Filth, Flirty Alec Lightwood, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kinda, M/M, Smut, Top Magnus Bane, cuss im me, its more than implied, slight angst, slight size kink, they love eachoter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alec wants to try something new





	my daddy's got a gun

The afternoon was slow. 

Magnus let out a soft scoff when the door finally creaked open. The book he'd been reading slit down his lap, the spine crinkling softly as it landed on the ground.

"hello darling," he smiled up at his boyfriend in the doorframe, "finally decided to grace me with your presence?" 

Alec blushed, "I'm sorry, it just got all crazy at the institute, and I know I should've called-"

"Alexander," Magnus shushed him, "it's okay, I was only joking." 

Alec let out a tiny 'oh' before he slipped inside the bedroom. His jacket thumped softly against a chair as he dumped down on the bed.

Magnus hummed when as Alec pressed himself up against him. The sunlight playing through the curtains casted soft, triangular shapes on the sheets and Alec's face. Alec had promised he'd take the rest of the Sunday off, he just had to finish a few reports from last night. It would only be fifteen minutes.

But it'd ended up taking an hour.

And then another hour.

And then another one. 

And before Magnus knew it, DJ Khaled was shouting in the back of his life.

But Alec was back now and that was all that mattered. 

Magnus hummed as he ran his hand through Alec's hair. He watched as Alec's eyelashes fluttered. The small hum that made it past his lips. Soft and pink.

"I really am sorry." 

"no need to be," Magnus turned to glance down at the book at the floor, "I got some reading done." 

Alec sat up. The sheets ruffled around him, "let me make it up to you." 

Magnus turned his head at the teasing tone in Alec's voice. His eyes gleamed, as he scooted closer to Magnus, bottom lip sliding between his teeth. 

"I like where this is going," Magnus teased back as Alec pushed him backwards so he leaned against the headboard, and straddled his waist, "oh, I really like where this is going." 

"just you wait," Alec muttered. His thighs locked comfortably around Magnus' hips, until he was seated securely in his lap. He brushed his fingers under Magnus's jar, and connected their lips. 

Magnus instantly kissed back. The warm drag of Alec's lips against his as well as the teasy brushes of tongue was nothing new. But it still blossomed and comforting, almost giggly warmth in his stomach. A feeling he'd never get tired of. No matter how many times they did this. His fingers slowly slid up Alec's thighs, until they could settle on his hips. 

Alec pulled back with a soft gasp, "so," he began kissing up Magnus's jar, making his towards Magnus's ear. Magnus couldn't help but smirk. he had a hell of a sweetspot on his earlobe, that Alec had discovered when they first began having sex. Every time they made out, Alec would tease the hell out of it. And today was no exception, "I looked up the word daddy today." 

Magnus spluttered. 

He knew Alec was full of surprises, but this? This was a bit of a shock.

"let me guess? You found a picture of me?"

Alec blushed, "let me finish." 

"sorry, sorry sweetheart, you just took me by surprise."

Alec looked down a bit, seemingly hesitant, before he leaned back in.

"I did actually find something...interesting." 

Alec leaned in a little closer, until he could mumble into the skin right behind Magnus's ear. Their chests were pressed closely together, and Magnus could feel the warmth radiating off the Alec. 

"besides meaning a father-figure, it actually has an alternative meaning," Alec's fingers began to slowly travel downwards in soft, teasing circles. His touch tingled, even through Magnus's shirt. Magnus muscles automatically fluttered under Alec's fingertips. There was something in Alec's voice, something that made his skin hum, as it resonated in his ear.

"it means the best, or," Alec's hands came down to cup Magnus's crutch, "the biggest example of something." 

Magnus sucked in a sharp breath. 

His grip on Alec's hips tightened, almost subconsciously. 

"what do you think about that," Magnus could practically hear the smirk in Alec's voice, as he sucked Magnus's earlobe into his mouth, "daddy?"

Holy shit.

Magnus had been with partners with daddy kinks before. He'd never really understood it, not until now. Hell, it was probably just the boost it gave to his ego. 

But Alec calling him daddy? With _that_ meaning?

That shit was breathtaking.

"say that again." 

Alec's giggle tickled his ear. He leaned back, slow and seductively, until he could arch his body, his head falling back, as he let out the _sexiest_ moan Magnus had ever heard. 

" _daddy_ _!_ _~_ "

Oh fuck 

His grip on Alec's hips tightened further. His fingers slipped behind, until he could squeeze Alec's bum. 

"again." 

Alec moved his hips forward slightly and pressed his ass directly over Magnus's clothed erection. He licked the outer corner of Magnus's ear, before he rocked his hips back and forwards. Magnus let out a growl. His head was spun. Was it even possible to get this hard? 

"daddy, daddy, daddy." 

"you fucking..." 

He flipped them over, effectively manhandling Alec down on the bed so he could straddle him. Alec let out a gasp. His thighs were still locked around Magnus's hips, and he wrapped his ankles around his waist as well. He looked like he was about to say something, but he never got the chance when Magnus's lips smashed into his. 

"sexy asshole." 

Magnus's words were smushed by Alec's lips and tongue. He brought his hand up to fist it in Alec's hair, which earned him an appreciative hum. Their tongues fought for dominance, and the temperature began to rise. 

Alec pulled back with a gasp. His lips were swollen and red. A string of salvia trickled down the side of his cheek. Magnus wasn't sure if it was his or Alec's. 

"what're you gonna do about it?" 

Magnus was still too caught up in the absolute beauty of Alexander Lightwood to really process what was going on. So before knew it he was rocking his hips in aggressive thrusts. 

Alec arched his neck with a moan. Tender, pale skin, perfectly highlighted by that fucking deflect rune, stretched out right in front of Magnus. 

How could he miss out on that opportunity? 

"I'm gonna fuck you," Magnus mumbled as he sucked on Alec's neck, "I'm gonna wreck you so hard you won't be able to walk anymore." 

Alec let out a high-pitched sound, somewhere in the middle of a sigh and a whimper

"god you're so fucking perfect." 

Magnus wasn't even sure what he was saying by now. He just had to get Alec naked. 

"love your....fuck....everything." 

He snapped his fingers, and their clothes disappeared.

 "daddy..." Alec moaned weakly. His eyes were closed, long eyelashes fanning out on his flushed cheekbones. 

Magnus hummed in response. Their free skin added a whole new dimension to their grinding, and he could feel his pulse thunder higher. 

But he didn't want to finish like this. Not before he fulfilled his promise. 

With hands shaking from desire, he reached for the bedside drawer, only to be stopped by Alec. 

"don't," Alec squeezed his wrist, "I-I already....I already..." He slowly guided Magnus's hand down between his legs and down to his hole. 

Magnus's eyes widened when his fingers grazed over something hard and plasticky. He looked up at Alec as he slowly let his finger follow the edge of the butt plug, stroking the soft, stretched out rim around it.

This was just getting better and better

Alec looked at him, with the most beautiful clouded hazel eyes. His breath came out in tiny pants as he bit his lip. 

Magnus couldn’t help it. He had to kiss him.

"Alexander, oh god, you are just one big surprise. Is this what took you so long?"

"mmh...no I...I put it in....this morning..." 

What?

That meant...

A shiver ran through Magnus at the image. Alec sitting at his desk, trying to focus on his papers with the toy up his ass. Stretching him out for Magnus to take when he got home. Maybe he'd even talked to an important Clave member or two...

"oh baby." 

Alec hummed. He pushed their lips together once more, before he squeezed his thighs around Magnus's arm, "wanna fuck me now?" 

"always my darling."

Alec let out a small gasp when Magnus pulled the plug out without warning. His eyes widened at the sudden emptiness, and his feet twisted in the sheets. 

"so pretty..." Magnus mumbled as he absentmindedly discarded the plug to somewhere on in the bedside table. He leaned closer to Alec's hole. The muscle clenched and begged to be filled. He stuck the tip of his finger in and wiggled it around. the digit moved easily, and he hummed in satisfaction, before he moved closer and licked a soft stripe all around the outer edge. 

Alec moaned above him, almost in surprise. He spread his shaking thighs wider and threaded his fingers in Magnus's hair. 

"you did a great job baby," Magnus hummed, still moving his finger, as Alec squirmed, "you're opening up so good for me." 

Alec moaned in agreement, as Magnus began to kiss and suck up his thighs. He purposely avoided Alec's cock, which earned him a hair tug and a frustrated whine. He sucked and nibbled softly all the way up the shadowhunters lovely chest, until he could give him a chaste kiss. 

"you ready for my cock now?"

"y-yes daddy," Alec bit his lip. His thighs squeezed around Magnus's waist, as Magnus lined himself up and slowly pushed in. 

Alec's mouth fell open in a silent scream. his eyes rolled back before squeezing shut. His fingers slid from their grip in Magnus's hair, down to his sweat slicked shoulders. Magnus watched him closely the entire time, in awe of his beauty. 

He felt such a privilege. Such an honor, being not only able to see Alec like this, but also be the one who made him react such way. 

"hey," he mumbled, starring down at Alec's blissed out face. His body was stiff, almost shaking, and he still hadn't opened his eyes, "are you okay?" 

Alec nodded softly. Magnus brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. 

"I'm gonna need you to use your words baby." 

"I-I'm okay...." Alec stuttered, "please just...just move I... I need you." 

There was something in his voice, something that wasn't just pure lust. Something deeper, almost scared. Had something happened? Did someone say something? 

Magnus saved all those questions for later.

Alec needed this right now, and Magnus wasn't gonna let him down. 

Gently, he began moving his hips. The plug had kept Alec somewhat lubed up, but it was still a bit dry. He mentally face-palmed himself when he realized he probably should've lubed himself up. he'd been too caught up in the heat and his own head. Was in too late now?

"mmh...faster..." Alec groaned beneath him. 

"are you sure I'm not hurting you?" 

"faster!" Alec's thighs tightened around him, "faster! daddy please!"

And Magnus complied. Alec's body was warm and tight, and it wasn't long before he developed a steady pounding. Small moans fell from Alec's lips like a beautiful cascade. Each one sent Magnus's head into a heated hurricane, his rhythm becoming faster, harder, almost aggressive. 

" _daddy!_ " Alec suddenly arched his back with such force Magnus almost stopped, "daddy! Daddy! Right the-OH GOD!" 

Magnus's breath was furious by now. His hair was drenched with sweat, and probably hung ruined down in front of his face. He buried his face in Alec's slick neck and fucked harder. His brain was no longer a brain, only a swirling mushy pool of Alec and Alec and even more Alec.

Alec screamed and racked his nails down Magnus's back. His thighs shook around Magnus's waist, and his entire body tensed and spasmed into an arch. 

" _DADDY!_ DADDY I'M COMING!" 

Magnus managed to let out a groan when Alec clenched down on his cock and screamed out the most beautiful broken moan. Warm sticky liquid covered his and Alec's chest, Alec shaking and clawing at his back the entire time. 

_G_ _od_ _he didn't want this to end._

But the knot in his stomach was tightening, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Alec was making small, oversensitive noises from the overstimulation and they were _so beautiful_. His teeth sunk into Alec shoulder as the knot finally exploded, shooting straight into Alec's deep heat. 

Alec sighed underneath him. His deep ratchet pants resonated in Magnus's ear, when he collapsed on top of him. Sweat trickled down Magnus's forehead. It was like his entire body pounded and sizzled with exhaustion.

"that was," Alec's voice was raspy and ruined, "that was...wow." 

"yeah," Magnus slurred. His back stung where Alec's nails had scratched. He sat back up, and pulled out, before he leaned on his elbow to look at Alec.

His gaze was fixated on the ceiling

"hey."

Alec's eyes faltered when Magnus spoke. Landing on the sticky sheets.

"just now, you sounded like something was wrong." 

"did I?" Alec blinked and tried to turn away from Magnus. The gesture made his heart clench

"Alexander," Magnus grabbed his chin and guided it to him back to Magnus's eyes, "did something happen?"

Alec blinked. He looked down at their chests, pressed closely together, "I," his voice caught in his throat. Magnus could see as he struggled with his voice, and gently kissed his forehead in encouragement.

"I was at the Hunters Moon the other day and...someone...I guess one of your exes? She said you used to be together." 

"who?" Magnus shifted, "what did she look like?"

"I don't know...some seelie..." Alec squeezed his eyes shut, "god it's so stupid...but anyways," he took a deep breath, "she said something...about me being an unusual choice for you like...I wasn't really....you're type." 

"oh darling, types are just a silly thing people come up with, and they have nothing to do with real love." 

"I know!" Alec exclaimed, "and it's stupid and childish but I let it get to my head, and I just started having all these doubts that I wasn't good enough, and I had to try harder." 

Magnus pulled back. He sat up straight, staring in horror at Alec's face, "so all this...was just because you felt you weren't good enough?"

"no!" Alec's eyes widened, before he blushed and shrunk in on himself, "I've actually...wanted to try it out for a while. I guess I was angry for letting her get to my head. So I decided to trust you and give it a go."

"oh," Magnus blinked and relaxed, before his brow furrowed, "but darling, all of that...you should never have to try to be something you're not for my sake. _Especially_ not in bed. I hope you know that." 

Alec reached out. His hand gently ran through Magnus's sweaty fringe with a careful love, that made Magnus's heart sing, "I know." 

"good." 

Magnus kissed the inside of Alec's wrist. 

"besides, it was actually really hot." 

Magnus met Alec's eyes. His bottom lip had slipped in between his teeth again. That playful glimmer back in his eyes.

"and I kinda wanna do it again." 

"o-okay," Magnus stuttered as Alec slowly rolled them around and straddled his waist. 

This was going to be a long afternoon. 

**Author's Note:**

> titled after this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LvAiJYKoSM
> 
> !!!!!!!PSA!!!!!!!!  
> so my both of my tumblr blogs got deleted, my main blog (@polar-robin) as well as my side blog where i posted my fan fictions (@fictionalrobin)
> 
> IF YOU KNEW ME ON ANY OF THOSE URLS THIS IS ME
> 
> i have yet to set up a new writing blog, so if you want to read my fics, you can just follow me @robinowich (it’s a lot of work to set up a blog and I’m already exhausted from setting up my main one)
> 
> no i don’t know what happened, to me it seemed random, however I had just edited my settings for the new privacy policy thing (WHICH IS IMPORTANT CUSS I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF ANYONE HAS EXPERIENCED A SIMULAR PROBLEM)
> 
> anyways, I lost 350 followers on one blog and close to 100 on the other, as well as three years of gain, and I had to set up a whole new email address, because tumblr still registered me as a user even though my blog had been deleted, and it just said “your blog has been terminated” when i tried to log in :’)


End file.
